


反差萌41

by Sasukee



Category: NS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukee/pseuds/Sasukee





	反差萌41

41

雨渐渐停了。

迟到十分钟左右，鸣人从专用通道将车开进地下停车场，提前打了电话的大蛇丸和兜等人早已在那里等佐助，另一边则是鸣人的一大堆助理。

见两个人从车上一左一右下来，大蛇丸叹口气：“好好的娃，说谈恋爱就谈恋爱了……”

兜也跟着叹口气：“只希望鸣导别是玩就好。”

“闭上你的乌鸦嘴，”大蛇丸的脸瞬间就阴冷了，“他要是敢玩佐助，我就捏爆他。”

不知为何听到这句话时兜觉得自己的蛋蛋有点不保的感觉，他擦了擦压根没有流出来的汗，随后招呼几个助理上前接佐助，自己就和大蛇丸站在一边观望。这时香磷急匆匆地从上面楼梯跑下来了，手上还抱着一叠资料。

鸣人那边的助理看到两个人真从一辆车上下来了，说惊讶的有惊讶，毕竟这两人之前完全没有透露出一点风声，说淡定的也有淡定，毕竟漩涡导演时不时就要换个交往对象，换到谁身上都不奇怪，以前和那些男星交往时还不是照样开车送人家上班、给人家买早餐来着？

佐助大老远就注意到香磷疲倦的神色，还有她抱着的资料，

“香磷。”

他刚喊一声，香磷就回过头，注意到他身边的鸣人，眼神顿时就凶恶起来。但她没说什么，只咬牙切齿地嘁了一声，连佐助都没理会把资料给了兜然后又匆匆离开了。

“她好像很不高兴？”鸣人问。

佐助眼神一暗，没有回应鸣人就往大蛇丸那边去了。但鸣人这时一把拉住他的手臂。佐助皱眉，刚想问鸣人要干什么时就感到唇上一阵温热。鸣人轻吻住他，就像每天早晨起床后那样细腻温柔。

注意到现场一大票人都盯着他们的时候佐助瞬间可耻地脸红了，身体也僵硬住。尤其是大蛇丸的黑暗气息，隔这么远都能感受到阵阵阴风。

没半分钟鸣人就松手了，他扯了一下恋人的脸蛋，轻声道：“加油。”

四十二楼大厅，该来的和不该来的现在都到齐了，招待会时间本是八点，但漩涡导演已经迟到了十五分钟，这让在场的某些记者发出了小小的议论声。金发男人进场时脸上倒是没有半分因迟到而产生的愧疚感，无数相机的闪光灯也随着他的进场开始不断打在他身上。

“路上堵车耽搁了各位十五分钟，我感到抱歉。很荣幸在场的各位能来参加这次招待会。”

鸣人脸上可丝毫看不出他感到荣幸的意思，他轻步上台，将椅子拉开坐下。一名秘书将一瓶矿泉水放在他身前的桌子上，很快又退了下去。记者们纷纷将镜头对准这个男人，看着他拧开水瓶喝下一口水，然后又半挽起袖口，取下旁边的麦克风，最后才正眼看向下方，对视着还在不停拍摄他的镜头。

外面最上方的大屏幕是直播镜头，鸣人在那上面看到了自己的脸。

“那么，为了尽早结束今天的活动，现在就开始我们的主题吧。”

有点任性的开场白。这无疑不符合记者招待会的套路，更别说现在还在直播。然而记者群依旧一时间稍微安静下来，目光全都集中在这个男人身上。

“我知道你们今天到这里来想要取得什么样的材料，知道你们关心什么问题，也知道最近因为宇智波艺人的事情整个娱乐圈都搅得天翻地覆的，所有的舆论几乎都因他而起，连我都抢不过他的头条。”这话让一些记者笑了。

“舆论几乎快要成为这个社会来判断一个人的指标了。当然，”漩涡导演这时轻轻勾唇，目光缓缓扫过下方的记者，“这里面你们的功劳是最大的。”

这个笑话可就不好笑了，部分记者皱起眉。

“还当着这么多人面前打啵！你知不知道羞耻！”休息室里大蛇丸一边给佐助搞发型一边教训他，佐助白他一眼，“什么年代了接个吻还要觉得羞耻？”

大蛇丸简直想掐死他。

“香磷去哪儿了？”

“等会儿她回来了你自己问。”

大蛇丸故意装作恶狠狠的模样，佐助嘁了一声，不再理会他。

兜拿着手机进来：“蛇总，你研究所那边有人找。”

“你进来帮我看着他，把发型和衣服整一整，等漩涡导演那边结束了我们也差不多要做准备了。”大蛇丸边说边接过手机往外走，“干啥子嘛？一个实验都搞不定！不知道我现在很忙吗？！”

大蛇丸一走佐助也起身，兜直接按住他：“又往哪里跑？”

“去洗手间。”

其实只是想偷偷溜到四十二楼看鸣人会说些什么。当然这样的话不可能和兜明说，说了的话就太羞耻了。走到楼梯口的时候佐助都还在估算进一次洗手间需要用多长时间，如果不准时回去肯定会被兜发现的。

然而却在楼梯口遇到了意想不到的人。

“佐助君，早上好。”

原野站在走廊的通风口处，仿佛已经等了他很久。

佐助可一点都不想和对方说“早上好”，出于礼貌他没有立刻转身就走，而是选择与原野对视：“你找我？”

“嗯，我找你。”

原野依旧穿着他的那条黑色紧身裤，这让佐助回想起在昭和神殿的那个晚上。

“有什么事吗？”

“当然有事，没事我是不会来找你的。记者招待会已经开始了，我们就长话短说吧，佐助君。”原野慢步走下阶梯，“我不会做什么过分的要求，相信鸣人应该已经和你说过了，我是这次的爆料人之一。但现在我只希望你和鸣人能够放我一马，”原野顿了顿，“别在这次招待会中提到我的名字，以后也别找我的麻烦，我们就算是一干二净的两清——我保证以后会彻彻底底从你们的视线中退出，还有就是希望你能和你的家人说清楚，我并不是故意和你作对的，请他们也别来找我的麻烦。”

这内容量对佐助而言有点大。好吧，鸣人还真没和他说过原野是爆料人的事情，不得不说这让佐助感到有点吃惊。可是，现在他反而没有想要问对方“你为什么要这样做”、“你这样做有什么好处”的欲望了，明明之前一直在揣测爆料人的想法来着，现在却都……

“如果我说不呢？”他这样回复对方。

原野的表情暗了一瞬，随即摸出了手机。佐助看清楚屏幕上是一张照片，那是在昭和神殿的酒店里他和鸣人在走廊上接吻的一幕。 

“你偷拍我们？”

“不是偷拍，只是一个保护自我的手段而已，在这之前，谁也想不到这些照片能够起到什么样的作用。”原野不急不缓地说，“如果你拒绝我的话，我会把这些照片全都公之于众，上次的那些照片只是你和秋田在床上乱搞，”

“我没有和你的前男友乱搞。”佐助纠正他。

“嘛，不管如何，那些照片里都没有鸣人的存在，舆论也只是猜测而已——但如果现在这些照片流出去，我想你被潜规则的实锤也是落定了吧？一个小歌星，何德何能攀上大导演帮他拍MV？”原野平静道，“就算你是财政大臣的儿子，也不能否认你和鸣人在娱乐圈里身份地位的差距。我已经说过了吧，我不想再打扰你们，可是也希望你们能够放我一马，如果你现在能和鸣人发条短信，让他不要牵连到我……”

“如果，”佐助再次打断原野的话，眼神冷淡，“我说不呢。”

这种带有轻蔑的神色让原野不自觉地握紧拳，佐助却不再理会他。

年轻的宇智波现在只觉得对方简直是个蠢蛋，竟然又拿照片来威胁人，如果他今天能拿把刀来威胁自己说不定自己还敬他是条汉子——

“有本事就去找漩涡大导演闹，总欺负我这个小艺人算什么本事。”

他最后甩句话给原野，毫不客气地转身离开回休息室了。

空荡荡的走廊全是风声，仅剩一个人。原野蓦地握紧手机，找漩涡导演闹……这可是你自己说的。

“我今天主要说四点，只针对我和佐助的事情进行澄清，请在场各位注意抓重点，”漩涡导演明朗富有磁性的声音响在整个大厅，外面的天气不再雾蒙蒙而是在渐渐放晴。仅是短短半个小时，天空就已经和男人的眼瞳形成一致的蓝色，晴朗得不像话。

“第一，现在网络上流传的照片，确实是佐助和名叫秋田的酒店员工不错，但那并不是佐助在约秋田。佐助是差点被侵犯的那一方，是受害者。

第二，我没有潜规则佐助。

第三点，有关幕后爆料人和秋田，我们会采取相关措施进行处理。

好了，接下来你们可以自由提问。”

这简单粗暴的要点让记者们有些懵逼，尽管早就知道这个男人做什么都是不按套路出牌，但这未免也太不把他们放在眼里，更或者说完完全全是以通知的口气在对他们说话。

鸣人只是拧开矿泉水的瓶盖，等着记者们的提问。

“漩涡导演。”

一名女记者先站起来，目光牢牢盯着他。

鸣人点头，示意她可以继续说下去。

“第一，您有什么证据可以表明，在那些照片里不是宇智波君在约酒店员工而是他被侵犯？第二，您说您没有潜规则宇智波君，有什么证据吗？您并未解释他在深夜十二点出现在您房间里的原因。第三，如果爆料人和那位叫秋田的先生都没有找到，您又凭什么来澄清？”

“我先回答第二个问题。我没有潜规则佐助，相反的，请问你们能拿出除舆论之外证明我潜规则了佐助的证据吗？还是说，你们认为舆论代表一切？”鸣人奇怪地挑挑眉，“而且，我想整个娱乐圈恐怕找不出一个敢潜规则财政大臣爱子的人吧？至少我是不敢的。这位小姐，你认为呢？”

记者小姐脸色一阵发红，

“至于他为什么深夜会出现在我房间——作为我的男友，他晚上来找我很不正常吗？”

这话一出在场一片哗然，包括看直播的观众。

鸣人却并不给他们反应的时间：“再来说第一个和第三个问题。首先能够证明秋田企图侵犯佐助的证据，”他这时从旁边的纸袋里摸出一个录像盒，一时间相机的镜头又全都对准这个录像盒，“这里面是当天酒店监控录像的全过程，这就是证据。秋田确实没有找到，但我想，接下来要找到他就不是我们的事情了，而是警察的工作。

在此我先声明，我将以佐助恋人的身份，以公民的名义对他进行起诉，他在酒店企图侵犯佐助，并且与幕后爆料人联手造谣，对我和佐助造成了巨大的名誉伤害和人格贬低——至于爆料人，我想在座的各位恐怕比我更清楚，”

鸣人露出微笑，看着下面一双双瞪大的眼睛，

“从一开始，这些消息不就是从你们那里传出来的吗？”

“你这是什么意思？”一名记者激动地站了起来。

然而更多记者却是抓住他刚刚那段话中的重点，一时间提问声此起彼伏，

“漩涡导演，您说您和佐助君是恋人，请问是真的吗？！”

“请问你们什么时候开始交往的？”

“请问这就是你帮他拍MV的原因吗？”

“漩涡导演，录像带里的内容是真实可信的吗？”

“我想我有理由怀疑这是否是您为了掩饰这些丑闻而故意做出这样的说辞，为了避开潜规则的丑闻——所以故意说你们是恋人？？”

鸣人觉得好笑，事实上他也确实笑出声了，但这笑明显带有嘲讽，记者群一时又稍微安静下来。

“我们是四个月前交往的，”他低沉的声音再次响在整个大厅，“没有公开只是因为不想影响佐助的工作。帮他拍MV，最开始并没有这个打算的，因为他也并没有找过我要我帮他拍，直到小野老师那天突然毁约我才知道这个事情，然后才接下这个MV，后面的事情你们也都知道了。”

“那您说的和小野老师的私人恩怨又是怎么回事？”

“这很难理解吗？小野老师突然单方面毁约，对我的恋人造成了一定的负面影响，这难道不算私人恩怨？你能允许你的恋人被这样欺负吗？”

“至于认为我只是临时打出恋人这种说法想要掩饰潜规则的——很抱歉，我已经打算和佐助结婚了。但无论是交往还是结婚，我都不希望仅是作为旁观者的你们随意猜测我和佐助之间的感情，而且……虽然之前两次求婚都失败了，”鸣人的视线忽然移到上方的直播屏幕，像是透过屏幕在看谁。他笑了，“但我会继续努力的，争取在今年年底举行婚礼——如果能够听到的话，今天回家后再给我一次答复吧。”

后半句话明显是对着他的恋人说的，却让看直播的粉丝们都有种心跳加速快要晕倒的错觉。

这个男人的脸正对着大屏幕，那样专注灼热的视线会让每个看直播的人都以为他就是在对着自己表白。无论是苍蓝干净的眼瞳，还是他眼底流露出的温暖笑意——一切都那么完美无瑕地传达出一份幸福。而这份幸福只属于他的恋人。

在场又是一片哗然。如果说之前提到的恋人说法让记者难以信服，但现在连结婚的口号都喊出来了，这威力就有点非同小可了。

但话题还要继续，鸣人又喝了口水，

“针对那些照片，那些怀疑当时我是否就在旁边的人，老实说这对我而言是种侮辱，我可以很明确地告诉你们，那个时候我不在酒店——那天晚上正好出了另一件事，我一晚上都呆在医院。”

“医院？”一个记者想起了什么，“是自来也老师出车祸的那天……？”

“你们报道的素材里，如果爆料人给了你们这几张照片确切的时间，那么你们可以自己去查查看再来对证。”鸣人十分好心地提醒，“不过，我确实很后悔当时把佐助单独留在了酒店，让他遇到这种事情是我这个男友的失责，这个事情如果你们不爆出来恐怕我会一直不知情。”对此鸣人不得不流露出感谢的模样，“那么，还有什么要问的？”

“当然有。”

一个年轻男人的声音响在大厅里。

鲜红的跑车在公路上疾驰而过，烈日晴空下犹如一颗红宝石，开车人将车窗全数打开，直往国政议会召开的地点行驶。

鸣人平静地看着站在记者群中的原野，原野也同样平静地注视着他。

原野不得不承认，直到现在被这个男人用这么认真的眼神盯着，自己还会对他产生怦然心动的感觉。然而即便如此，那份感情也早已消失不见了。他倒是完全没有料到鸣人会直接公开他和佐助的恋人关系，这样一来他刚刚拿照片威胁佐助的事情现在看来就全是笑话。

但是——

“在座的各位，我并不是哪一家的媒体记者，而是曾在这位大导演身边呆过几个月的助理。”此话一出无数镜头又立即对准原野，“今天到这里来，我只是为了澄清一件事情，在网络上流传的那几张照片，里面的秋田是我的前男友。”

“我认为漩涡导演说秋田企图侵犯佐助君，这是一种污蔑。”原野说到这里，视线从周围的记者身上转移到鸣人身上，“我了解秋田，他不是那样的男人。您说有酒店的监控录像，如果可以的话，就请您现场放出来，不管是秋田也好还是佐助君也好，这样都能澄清某一方是清白的。您认为呢？”

没有谁会愿意把自己差点被侵犯的视频流传出去，而且还是现场直播，这一点是肯定的。鸣人想原野现在大概就是抓准了自己不会公开录像带的内容这一点，来进行挑衅。

“不可能。”他低着声音说，“如果在法庭上，作为证据我会呈现给法官一人。但对你们，我认为是没有必要的。”

“可我认为是有必要的，”原野冷笑一声，“第一，现在网络上流传的那几张照片，不管从哪个角度来看，佐助君和秋田看起来都是两厢情愿的——群众的眼睛总是雪亮的，谁知道法官大人到时候在录像带里会看到什么东西？如今官官相护的事情还少见吗。”这话隐隐讽刺着鸣人的官二代身份，鸣人倒是想起鹿丸的那句“舆论总是偏向于弱者”，这话完全不假。

“第二，”原野继续道，“您越是不愿意公开，我就越有足够的理由怀疑，录像带里的内容其实和您说的完全不一致呢？您可以说您和佐助君是恋人，要结婚——但您不能自欺欺人，把他和秋田上床乱搞的责任全部推到秋田身上。”

记者群的议论声又此起彼伏，鸣人沉默地与秋田对视几秒，而后低低开口：“你说，秋田是你的前男友，这点没错吧？”

“没错。”

“爆料人和拍照片的人是谁，你知道吗？”

事到如今还来问这些？明明都是早已心知肚明的事情。原野冷哼一声笑了：“不知道。我认为您现在没有必要转移话题。”

“是吗。”鸣人扬起嘴角，蓝眼睛却稍微暗沉下来。他摸出自己的手机，将手机稍稍举起，正对着大屏幕，“那么，我们现在来听一段录音好了。”

原野脸色突然一变。

“为什么……？原本那些照片就是秋田那混蛋拍的，和我没有任何关系。这点我可以向您保证。”

毫无疑问，这是原野的声音。在场记者一时间全都站起来、不可置信地瞪大眼睛，又不敢发出任何声音生怕打断这段录音，整个大厅都是异常的死寂，原野的脸也瞬间变得惨白。

“他当时进房间顺手就把手机架在了门边最高的那个展览柜上，本来是想和您的小男友来一炮——抱歉，您貌似不喜欢这个说法？……放在这家伙原本是准备录下视频威胁宇智波君，以后再靠这个继续纠缠他的。但我中途打断了他，他去医院看了他老娘，然后就没有再回酒店。后来没过多久他又主动联系我了，说要我帮他做这件事，也就是爆料……”

“他拿了一笔钱给我，是我一辈子都找不到的钱——反正我当时也没想到他哪儿那么多钱，就答应了他。可是说实话，我预料到宇智波君发布第六专的计划会被这个事情打乱——”

滴，鸣人按下了停止键。

这个大厅的气氛现在异常的凝重，仅有的是鸣人的视线缓慢地从在场所有人身上扫过。

“这是昨天原野约我见面时的谈话内容。我想，这个声音总不会有人说是我合成的吧？”鸣人将手机放在桌面，声音低哑而冷淡，“录像带里是什么内容，你们现在还认为有必要公开吗？抱歉，就算你们依旧认为有必要，我也不会公开——但是原野，”他冷淡的目光这时停留在早已失神的原野身上，嘴角却轻轻勾起，“这段录音，和你刚刚说的那些话，稍微有些出入呢。”

只是在裤兜里放一个手机就能完成录音的工作而已，为什么对方直到现在才察觉到。鸣人已经不愿意再纠缠下去，只是招招手，示意门口的安全人员将这位外人带出去，他平静地看着原野的脸，说出的话却是轻柔又无情的：

“那么……下一次法庭上见咯。”

整个大厅一时间又安静下来。

现在还有什么好澄清的？？？原野本人的出现算是澄清了整个事件，更别说漩涡导演现在坚定地要揪出秋田和幕后爆料人，在场记者全都纷纷有种做了一梦世界全部被颠覆的感觉，幕后人导演出好大一场戏，事情的真相不仅和原本他们报道的舆论指向完全不同，还让自家的脸被打得啪啪啪的响——

现在还能做什么？找漏洞继续爆料？不，完全不可能了。

“上面的几个话题我已经说得很清楚了，”金发男人又出声了，“简要地替你们概括一下，第一，我没有潜规则佐助，我们是恋人。第二，佐助没有在酒店约人，他是受害者。第三，关于爆料人，现在已经可以确定，原野和秋田是其中之一。这三点请你们回到公司后能够好好整理材料，如实地报道，不明确的地方随时提问。那么接下来还有两个重要的事情——”

记者们停止了小声的议论，最重要的事情不就是澄清么？还有什么重要的事情？

“我不知道现在有多少佐助的粉丝，或者是我的粉丝，在看直播。”鸣人这时站起身，从台上走下来，他看向最后几排的特殊嘉宾席，“请问那边的嘉宾席里，现在有佐助的粉丝吗？”

等了几秒，四五个年轻漂亮的女孩子站了起来，有两个眼眶红红明显是刚刚哭过的。

“我可以问你们一个问题吗？当然，看直播的朋友也可以听一听。”

几个女孩子都点点头。毫无疑问，鸣人的发言引起了在场人的疑惑，更或者说是好奇心。

金发男人站在人群之中，视线在那几个年轻女孩和大屏幕之间转换，而后淡淡开口：“我想问你们，你们之中有多少人知道佐助曾经接拍过《风流七侠大战青春猿》这部电视剧的？”

几个女孩明显都愣了愣，随后明显是在回忆的表情。

鸣人没有放过她们脸上任何一丝神色变化，只是继续道：“没有任何印象，对吧？我也没有任何印象。”

“等等、鸣导，”一个比较高瘦的女孩子小心翼翼地出声了，“这部剧我有追过的……里面所有角色我都知道，可是，确实没有看到过佐助……”

《风流七侠大战青春猿》虽然是部剧情很烂的电视剧，然而因为搞笑因素，人气一直都不低。鸣人这时对上那个女孩子的视线：“你当然没有看到过，我也没有看到过——因为他饰演的是那只披着道具皮毛的青春猿，从头到尾都没有露过一次脸。”

这话换在平常说，鸣人觉得会笑场，然而如今看着那几个女孩子有些懵逼的表情，他实在笑不出来，

“其他看直播的粉丝，又有多少人关注到佐助曾经在这部电视剧里演过一只大猩猩呢？”他又问，“我猜大概不会超过十个人。因为除了在这部剧结束时片尾的演员表里你可以看到他的名字——而且还是压底的——在其他地方你压根不可能发现这部电视剧里竟然会有他的存在。”

记者们纷纷记录下漩涡导演的迷之话题，明显不明白他为什么要提到这个。

但鸣人双手环肩倚在桌边，很快就做出了解释：

“我之所以会提到这一点——首先我要声明，我一向都不喜欢拿努力这两个字来吹捧哪个艺人，因为这个圈子里，或者说，每个行业每个工作岗位上努力的人都太多太多，要比努力，总会有人把你压下去——但即便如此，这并不代表你们就可以忽略他的努力。”

鸣人眸色微沉，毫不避讳继续道，

“佐助一直是个很努力的人，还是那种喜欢把苦头憋在自己肚子里从来也不说的人。他很认真地在工作，甚至在你们这些粉丝压根注意不到的地方去扮演那种滑稽可笑的角色，都只是为了给自己的新专筹集资金——

所以我认为，在你们没能完全注意到他的付出之前，你们也就没有权利，更没有资格去评判他是怎样的一个人。

我看到过在这件事情爆出后你们不少粉丝的留言，不得不承认，和那些用尽所有刻薄语言去诋毁的路人一样，你们同样很有能力去伤害一个人，不过用的是最正义的语言罢了——或许这样说对你们而言是不公平的，因为你们并不知道事情真相到底如何，最后又会发展成为什么样——但我想除了最基本的是非三观之外，你们不能总是以自己的期待去给某个艺人定型。”

“你们认为霉助助这个外号很可爱吗？佐助一听到这个外号就能爆炸，”鸣人说到这里时便笑了，但这笑并不温暖，“他不喜欢这样的外号，很不喜欢。所以他才一直很努力地想要做出成绩，想要摆脱这个外号——他的第一张专辑花了半年时间，第二张专辑花了五个月，第三张专辑七个月，第四张、第五张都是四个月，第六专专辑，三个月。”

“这六张专辑，几乎是他出道以来所有的心血。所以，我真正想要说的是，今天过后，如果还有粉丝不愿意相信这次的澄清，对宇智波佐助这个人依旧感到不可饶恕、认为他十分讨厌，讨厌到你想要烧毁掉他所有的专辑——那么，我希望你们可以把所有的专辑都拿到最初的实体店做好记录，”

鸣人稍微压低声音，目光却始终明朗地扫视过在场所有人，

“我全部高价买下。”

全场又是一阵轰然，正在做记录的记者开始冒汗。

这个事情在场的粉丝都知道情况，在“宇智波佐助酒店约野鸭”的事情爆料之后就有不少粉丝为了表示自己的伤心欲绝而烧掉专辑发布到网络上的，当时在网上也引发了不少争议。

鸣人必须得承认，他比佐助还要在意这个事情。或者说，比起那些水军和路人的抹黑，他知道粉丝的行为反而是更令人寒心的。

“艺人从来不亏欠你们任何东西，所以就算要脱粉，我也希望你们能够尊重他的作品。而且比起烧掉，还不如换回你们原本的东西。”

鸣人的声音依旧在继续，旁边一个女孩子又埋下脑袋差点哭出声来。

“当然，对于我个人的粉丝，”说到这里的时候，鸣人正对着大屏幕，眼底倒是很快流露出和以往同样温暖的笑意，“谢谢你们一直以来的支持，也希望你们能继续支持我的选择。”

“最后一点，”事情还远远没有结束，“应该也是最值得在座各位最关心的一点。”

这话题再次引起记者们的好奇，鸣人这时从纸袋里拿出一张名单，

“NEWS、土娱、爆料组……”

鸣人念着这些媒体公司名字的时候，下方的记者就像有所感应、在听到自家公司的名字都瞪大了眼睛，并不知道这个男人到底要做什么。

“TWSI、星期日……一共七十六家媒体，”鸣人收回落在名单上的视线，重新扫视过下方的人群，“请你们准备为自己造谣的行为承担法律责任，我会保留以诽谤罪对发表不实报道的记者和这七十六家媒体提出起诉的权利，并将向有关部门申请相关禁令——你们到底是故意捏造事实进行诽谤，还是本身也不知情，请你们提前知会一声。但不管是有意还是无意，你们对我和佐助所造成的在人格尊严、名誉权等方面的伤害，包括精神损失程度，这些，全都由我说了算。”

“今天我的发言——尤其是针对部分粉丝的发言——都带有很强的个人情感色彩，所以你们认同也不好，不认同也好，各有见解都不必强求。但我不是喜欢说废话的人，一旦说出去的话，我就不会再收回。”

“漩涡导演……”

一些记者因为刚刚的名单事件显得有点躁动不安，急切地喊着鸣人，但鸣人只当没有听见。

“总而言之，今天这场记者招待会后，我希望你们都能够采用一致的标题来进行报道——”鸣人将双手撑在桌面上，开始一字一顿念出他为媒体设计好的标题，“‘任何企图针对宇智波佐助的行为，都是在与我为敌——’，”他平静地开口，“‘漩涡鸣人，致上。’”

“请务必这样报道。”最后他又补充一句。

 

tbc.


End file.
